


Boysenberry

by Omegathyst



Series: Journey for Yuri [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cockblocking Monika, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Fucking, Female Reader, Memory Loss, Nipple Play, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Fingering, Virtual Reality, Virtual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: Yuri attempts to kill herself, so the reader jumps from the real world and into the game to spend some quality time with her before Monika returns to the classroom.





	Boysenberry

“Will you be my lover?”

“Yes.”

Yuri started laughing hysterically at your character, but when you saw her pull out a knife, you wasted no time jumping into the game and taking the knife away from her.

“How did...you're a **_girl?”_** Yuri gasped. “Where's MC? Where did he go?”

 “I _am_ him.” You explained, telling Yuri your name. “Well, not really. He wasn't the most perceptive protagonist I've ever played. Plus, I don't like anime like he does.”

 “Y-You're…” It didn't matter to Yuri, she still had the same intense look in her eyes.  _"This_ is the real you! Finally, we can really be together!”

 “Just let me have the-” Yuri attempted to grab the knife, and you moved away.

“Nope, not if we're going to be together.” You decided.

You turned and threw the knife into the computer screen and into the real world, out of Yuri’s sight.

“Where did it go?! I need it!” Yuri begged.

You gave a long groan before explaining to Yuri that the two of you were in a game, with only the weekend to spend together before Monika comes back and deletes her.

“She's the reason that you've been having these intense feelings for me. It's possible that she could even show up before the weekend's over.” You concluded.

Yuri, knowing little time was left, grabbed you by the shoulders and pressed her lips against yours. Everything felt as real as it did in the real world, sensations beautifully replicated in this weird virtual game.

Yuri briefly pulled away to shakily take off the upper half of her schoolgirl uniform, revealing the various cuts on her arms.

“You must think I look ugly…” Yuri frowned.

“You're beautiful, flaws and all.” You reassured her. “One day, I'll crack the code to this goddamn game, and we can finally be together.”

Yuri realized that this wasn't the first time you played this game, and chose to save the questions for later.

Her tongue dived in your mouth and lightly brushed every single one of your teeth, exploring your mouth for what felt like the first time. But you knew better; Monika was going to outsmart you every time you came into this world.

Soon, this would all be nothing. But you loved Yuri, why else would you keep coming back? It broke your heart to see Monika torture her, but maybe it was your fault that you kept restarting the game...

Yuri didn't need to know that.

Especially not when her fingers were sneaking into your shorts and past your underwear, lightly stroking your already wet clit.

She was slowly melding into you, long strands of her magnificent purple hair resting on your shoulders as she kept kissing you with one hand on your hip and one working your clit.

You buried your head into Yuri’s hair as she let one finger slip inside you.

“Fuck-" The world was spinning around you in many different shades of purple as Yuri slid a second finger inside you, using her other hand to pull her skirt down, letting it drop to her shoes.

You missed looking at those pink lacey panties.

“This isn't the first time we've done this?” Yuri whispered while kissing your neck.

“Hell no, couldn't keep my hands off you as soon as I met you.” You growled, thrusting yourself further into Yuri’s fingers. “Not when you're l-looking like t-that…”

Yuri kept kissing your neck, one of your favorite spots to be kissed, while she had two fingers hitting your pleasure spot and one massaging your clit.

Your thoughts were out the door, and your legs were shaking when Yuri gently set you on the teacher's desk and pulled away from you.

Before you could protest, Yuri took off your underwear and brought her face between your legs. She gently licked your clit before putting her two fingers back inside you.

“I want you t-to fuck my face after I…” Your cry of pleasure echoed throughout the classroom.

Just glancing at the huge mound of purple hair between your legs was becoming too much. You came, thrusting into whatever part of Yuri was touching you. God knows you didn't care at that point.

Your toes uncurled and you slowly crawled onto the desk, ready to get your face fucked. Yuri noticed your tired enthusiasm and smirked, taking off her panties and her shoes. Finally, her bra came off, revealing the pair of heavenly knockers that a man would kill for.

That _you_ would kill for.

Yuri got on the desk with her folded legs on each side of you. You sat up, knowing that you needed to touch her breasts before your time with her was over.

You greedily squeezed both of her breasts with your hands, diving in to suck on her right nipple hungrily.

You could hear Yuri whimpering your name desperately, begging to feel your ‘glorious tongue,’ a flattering compliment that you'd remember for later.

You pulled away to kiss her breasts, using one hand to teasingly rub her thigh.

“P-Please, _I need you!”_ Yuri cried.

Bingo.

“Well why didn't you just say so?” You laughed. “C’mere.”

You laid down on the desk again, Yuri wasting no time smothering your face with her pussy.

With no protests, you happily rested your hands on her ass and gripped them as you nipped and licked away at her clit.

Everything was... **_wow._ ** Her beautiful long hair, her _eyes_ , her big boobs and ass was absolutely everything in that moment. No matter how many times you two did this, every experience felt like the first one.

“Oh! Yes! Yes!” Yuri cried. “Take all of me! I w-want you to own me!”

Ah yes, Yuri’s been showing that particular ownership kink for a while. Makes sense for a virtual girl that has little self-identity.

**_"Time's_ _up, fuck-face!”_ **

Son of a bitch.

Monika stormed in and grabbed Yuri by the throat and threw her off the desk and onto the floor. Monika then turned around to look at you with lust in her green eyes for the millionth time.

“For the last time, no **_fucking_ ** thank you!” You snapped. _"GODDAMN YOU TO HELL MONIKA!”_

 _“You'll want me someday.”_ Monika insisted, walking closer to you.

You kept cursing at Monika as she grabbed you by the throat, her lips brushing against your ear.

“Next time, I won't take _no_ for a **_fucking answer.”_ ** Monika whispered.

That was the last thing she said before tossing you on the other side of the computer screen, causing you to land on your bedroom floor with a loud _thud._ You desperately got up and tried to get back inside your laptop, but when you got back on your bed, the screen was black.

 **_“Fuck!”_** You snapped.

Cockblocked by fucking horny Monika once again. Well, until your next reckless attempt to save Yuri.

 _If_ you choose to take the risk.

**Author's Note:**

> What's a literature club without some delicious coffee? You should buy me a cup of joe if you want to support more stories like this: ko-fi.com/omegathyst
> 
> There'll be a sequel one of these days.


End file.
